


Steady On, Captain Crieff

by skywriter123



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cutting, Douglas to the rescuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugging, Martin Whump, Self Harm, TW: cutting, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywriter123/pseuds/skywriter123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin reflects on a conversation he just had with Douglas. This has to do with cutting and self harm. If you have a difficult time with the issue, please turn back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady On, Captain Crieff

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is based off a conversation I had earlier today. I basically got into Math class after this conversation and wrote it. Also my first attempt at a split dialogue thing, so tell me if I got it all screwed up.

Martin felt sick to his stomach. He was alone in the portacabin (Douglas had gone to do the walk round) yet it felt like his world was crashing down. He steadfastly held his pen to the papers, robotically filling out paperwork, but his hands were trembling.

  
_Martin._

  
Martin could almost feel Douglas’s hand gripping his wrist, putting gentle pressure on the red line there.

  
_Have… have you…?_

  
Martin snorted inwardly and with no mirth. First time Douglas Richardson was speechless.

  
_Why?_

  
Martin’s throat felt like it was closing up. He tried to take deep breath, but each shallow gasp came out shaky and nasally.

  
_I-I can’t really explain…_

  
_Martin. Just tell me why._

  
He couldn’t verbalize it, he just couldn’t. The hatred he felt for himself. The way his subconscious chose to torture him late at night with memories distorted by time and anxiety. The way the pain he felt brought the world back into focus and shut the cringing voices up for the time being.

  
_N-no. C-Carolyn…_

  
_I won’t tell anyone, Martin… but… please, talk to me._

  
Martin felt naked. Vulnerable. Douglas had seen his big secret.

  
_Martin, you shouldn’t do this to yourself. Just… I’m here. Tell me why and I’ll get you any help you need. This isn’t good._

  
_I know._

  
Douglas knew, but his reaction confused Martin. There was no inclination towards jest in any word Douglas had said, nor in anything he had done. He had been… kind.

  
_We’re friends, right? I care about you, I mean._

  
Douglass had broken the unspoken pact regarding British men and their feelings. For Martin’s sake above all others.

  
_I can’t let you hurt yourself. You’re intelligent, determined, doing your dream job and above all, I happen to have a great fondness for you. You know how selfish I am, Martin. I want you in prime condition for teasing._

  
Martin didn’t think he’d be able to look Douglas in the eye again.

  
_You look so sad…_

  
Douglas had sounded incredulous.

  
_I’ve been sad for a long time, Douglas._

  
_You’re good at hiding it._

  
_Am I?_

  
Douglas poked his head back into the portacabin.

  
“She’s all set.”

  
Martin nodded, standing and taking a large sniff.

  
“Right, okay, yeah, good,”

 

“Are you alright, Martin?”

  
“Fine, I’m…” Martin trailed off as Douglas stepped forward.

  
“You’re not fine. I should’ve seen that. I’m sorry.” Before Martin could speak a word of protest, Douglas enveloped him in a hug. Martin stiffened, Douglas merely rested his chin on Martin’s curls. Slowly, Martin relaxed until he was almost limp in Douglas’s arms, nose pressing into Douglas’s neck. Douglas was warm and familiar and comforting and… speaking?

  
“You needn’t deal with this all by yourself. Not anymore.” Douglas pulled back. “Alright,” there was a pause before he continued, “Captain?”

  
Martin nodded. The floating feeling he’d been experiencing since the revelation was slowly subsiding. He had planes to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> ...did you guys like it?


End file.
